


Nightlight

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken





	Nightlight

     

Seamus didn't hear voices the way some people assumed. The only voice he heard was his own, all his insecurities speaking in the dark. Seamus hated going to bed. He didn't mind sleeping, he rarely had nightmares, but it was lying in the dark waiting to fall asleep that destroyed him. The darkness and the shadows felt like they were swirling around him, but he wasn't scared of the dark. He was scared of the silence.

   Seamus tried sleeping pills, but even if he fell asleep faster, by about two in the morning it would have worn off and he woke up alone in the dark. He tried to think about anything else, music, clothing, movies, people, but he kept coming back to his insecurities.  _ What if they don't really like me, what if they're using me? There might be something wrong with me, why would they do that, why would I feel that way?  _ It's hard to fight when your enemy is yourself, and you know all your own weak spots, you know how to hit hardest. 

   Seamus stopped sleeping very much. He would drink coffee to try to stay awake, and he would sleep only a couple hours each day. The shadows under his eyes grew bigger and bigger, and he had trouble focusing. But it was worth it to forgo the darkness, the silence.

   Nico noticed the shadows and the fact that Seamus barely slept. "Seamus, are you okay?" He was the one person that Seamus had trouble lying to. Seamus avoided his eyes. "Okay, better question. Is there anything I can do to help?" Seamus thought about it.

   "Probably not." Nico nodded.

   "Well, just remember that people care, okay? That if you ever need me, or anyone, all you have to do is ask." Seamus wasn't sure what to say.Did Nico mean it? Would he really help if Seamus needed it? Seamus wasn't sure, but he wasn't ready yet to ask for help. He skipped the coffee that night, and spent an hour rocking back and forth praying for sleep. He slept fitfully, waking often.

    Nico woke up in the middle of the night to his cell phone ringing. He picked it up immediately, and checked who the caller was.

    Seamus held on to the phone, hoping that Nico would pick up. The ringing stopped, and a voice came from the phone. "Seamus?" Nico sounded concerned. "Do you need something?" Seamus nodded, and then realized that Nico couldn't see him. 

   "Nico?" he said shakily. "Do you think you could get me a nightlight?"


End file.
